The Perfect Anbu
by animequeen03
Summary: Sakura was 4 when her mother died now she bacame the ultimate anbu to take revenge on her mother but she is given a mission that is to take care of ino Sasuke Hinata Naruto Shikamaru Neji and Tenten.But will she fall for them or did they fall for her? slight ItaSaku but Sasusaku in the end summary is bad but the story will be better.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Undercover Anbu**_

Sakura was 4 years old she was walking home from the arrived home and was about to unlocked but the door happened to be slightly was scared a pushed the door open finding a snake like man wrapped around her tightly.

"STOP!,what are you doing to my mom?"said the little girl

He wrapped around her more tightly squeezing almost the life out of mother screamed.

"Mom!"Said Sakura yelling but also bursting into tears

"Sakura you will be a strong ninja"said her mother

The snake like guy wrapped around her more tightly untill SPLAT!he wrapped around her until she popped and splat blood all over

"Mom!"said Sakura scared crying almost to death

"I will be back to take my revenge on you Hosssssssssshina'ssssssssssssssss"said the snake like man disappearing

Sakura immediately went to the phone and called the anbu' came over as quick as possible to investigate who was the explained to the man what happened they figured that it was Hoshina's Misako's decided to take her with them since she had no family left.

"Uchiha-sama we got important news about Hoshina Misako"said Anbu 1

"Very well we will held a meeting in half in hour make sure everyone is there"said Uchiha Fugaku

"Yes,Uchiha-sama"said anbu 2

The anbu's got everything ready

_Half and hour later_

"Okay,we shall begin the meeting"said Fugaku

"Do you want her here now President Uchiha?"asked a man

"Yes please"said Fugaku

The 4 year old girl walked in

"Umm,I was told to come here by an anbu"said the little girl with red puffy eyes

"Oh,yes please sit down on the seat here"said Fugaku

"Ummm,Okay"said Sakura with a voice that has no life

"You are Hoshina Misako's daughter right?"asked Fugaku

"How'd you know my mother"said Sakura

"Okay,I have a question will you answer?"

"On one condition you answer some of mine"

"How dare she talk to Uchiha-sama that way!"said A man

"Shes a kid she does not know about him"said another

"Okay,what is your question?"said Fugaku

"How do you know my mother?"

"She use to work for me when she was still a anbu"said Fugaku

"Okay,Now your questions that you have are?"said Sakura

"Do you know what the man looks like that murdered you mother?"

"H-he looked like a snake liked man"said Sakura

"As I expected"thought Fugaku

"Okay thats enough I have a question do you plan on taking revenge on your mother?"

"Yes I would do anything in order to get rid of the man"said Sakura with her eyes full of dertermination

"Will you even go through harsh dangerouse training?"he asked

"I will do anything in order to get my revenge"said Sakura

"Very well"said Fugaku

"Fugaku she is just a child she will not be able to handle anything said Minato

"Minato don't underestimate her she is the Hoshina Misako's daught she has her blood flowing through her"said Inoichi

"I must agree with Inoichi too but Sakura dear are you 100% sure you want to do this?"said Shikaku

"Yes,no matter what I will do anything"said Sakura

"Okay,we will train her to become the ultimate anbu"said Hiashi

_**12 years later**_

"I have finish my mission Fugaku-Sama"said Sakura

"Very well can you handle another?"asked Fugaku

"What ever is fine"said Sakura

"Okay,I need you to watch one of our anbu Hidan he is getting suspicious if you see anything that he is doing bad kill him if needed"said Fugaku

"Yes sir"said Sakura

_**1 week later**_

Fugaku-sama the suspicious one happened to be Mashiro,he tried to copy all of the information on Inoich,Shikaku,Minato,Hiashi-sama and including your son and daughter and including Hiashi's nephew so I killed him"said Sakura and also Hidan he tried to sneak in the anbu's research lab retrieving something for someone so I also killed him."said Sakura

"Very well please set an meeting so we can all talk about the situation"said Fugaku

"As you wish Fugaku-sama"said Sakura

Sakura called all 4 important men to arrive here

"Okay,as we are aware our sons or daughters are being targeted by these people what should we do then?'asked Fugaku

"I think sent an anbu to watch over them"said Inoichi

"I have to agree with that"said Minato

"It's set we will sent an anbu to watch over them"said Shikaku

"Excuse me"said Sakura politely

"Yes,Sakura"said Shikaku

"Well,I have another idea,why don't you make a private lesson for them all together so it will be easier cause some of them don't have the same classes"said Sakura

"I agree with Sakura,but who is going to teach all of the things?"said Hiashi

"I think Sakura could she is smart and she finished school cause we had no breaks from school and also she can watch them carefully"said Minato

"But should she have a disguise?"said Inoichi

"Probabaly yeah it will be weird if they see her at meetings"said Fugaku

"Very well I will change into different clothing also when does this mission start?"said Sakura

"In 1 week it is good enough for your break since you have 5 missions in a row"said Minato

"yes sir!"said Sakura

* * *

Well I done this chapter


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:Meeting**_

"Hey,Sasuke-teme did you hear we are having pivate lessons just us 7 people."said Naruto

"I heard that we are having only 1 teacher and it is a girl"said Neji

"Anyways will meet her in 1 week that is when our private lessons are"said Shikamaru

"This will be intresting"said Sasuke

* * *

_**1 week later**_

The class sits down.

"Sasuke-Teme did you hear she is coming today"said Naruto

"I know dobe"said Sasuke

Then they heard the door open

She walked to the front

"Okay I am the new teacher that will be teaching all your classes my name is Haruno Misako"said Sakura

Sasuke scanned her up to down she wore a hoodie with rolled up sleeves and white Jeans that went up to her knees she had dirty blode hair

"Yes ?"said Misako/Sakura

"How old are you?"said Ino

"I am sixteen I just happened to finish school early"said Misako

"Okay!"said Ino

"Are you an anbu from the company our father owns?"asked Naruto

"No why?"

"Nothing just wondering"said Naruto

"Anyways lets start the lesson"said Sakura

_**Time skip**_

"*Bellrings*Well now we have gym"said Sakura

They walked to gym and then changed into gym clothes

"Hey Misako-sensei we have un-equal teams what are we suppose to do?"asked Tenten

"Well,I got 2 options I help with gym or we get the other gym teacher to help you"said Sakura/Misako

"We will choose option 1 instead"said Ino

"Okay then"said Sakura

"Now we are going to play tennis"said Sakura go get some rackets and partner up!"said Sakura

"Misako-sensei will you be my partner?"asked Tenten

_**skip end of the day**_

"Okay class that is the end of class now pack up and go home"said Misako

Then a kunai broke the window with a paper bomb following with it tied with a note

"Everyone get DOWN!"yelled Sakura

She took the note off and threw the kunai back to where it came from but it exploded already half of the walls were gone

"Ahhhhhh what happened Misako-Sensei?"yelled Naruto

"Nothing just go home don't come to school tomorrow until further notice"said Misako

"Are you sure you are not an anbu?"said Sasuke

"I am not just go before something else happ-"said Sakura

"Ahhhh,A snake"yelled Ino

"Just run and go home until other notice quick"yelled Sakura

They all ran out except Sasuke standed by the door and watched and video taped everything

"SSSSSSSakura I will get my renge on you Hosssssshina'sssssssssssssssssssss mark my wordssssssssssss"

Then Sakura took a kunai Out and threw it at the snake with a paper bomb then the snake splat into pieces

Then Sakura jumped out.

"Wow weird stuff has happened"thought Sasuke

"Hey guys where is Sasuke?"said Ino

"Oh this is bad"said Shikamaru

"Hey guys get in we need to talk get in the car"said Sasuke

'So what were you talking about Sasuke"asked Tenten

"Watch this I video tapped it after you guys left"said Sasuke giving his cell phone to them to see

"I thought so I knew she was an anbu it gave me a suspiciouse feeling"said Naruto

"And she is a Hoshina she i the surviving person from the clan"said Neji

"Guys Lets go to a club tonight"said Naruto

"Fine with us"said Sasuke

"Are you gonna let us girls change I don't plan on going in a school uniform"said Ino

"Of course my lady"said Sasuke

"Troublesome what a drag"said Shikamaru

**_Half an Hour later_**

"So,lets dance girls"said Ino

"I'm with ya girls"said Tenten

"Sure"said Hinata

They found some guys and started to dance with them then they all pulled the girls outside

"So what are we doing here?"asked Ino

"Yeah"said Tenten and Hinata

"Hey guys have you seen the girls we can't lose them"said Neji

'Lets check outside a chance that they might be pulled outside and the people raping them that would be bad"said Sasuke

"Hinata-sama"said Neji

They walked outside and then they saw the guys about to take a gun out at them and shoot them

They quickly ran to block the shoot but then they saw Kunais flying toward the mans,They jumped back quickly and then landed into a trap

They fell into a hole and then paper bombs flying with kunai's attacked the edges making them buried alive

"Are you okay girls?"asked Naruto

"Yeah"said the girls

"Hinata-sama are you okay?"asked Neji

"Yeah"said Hinata

"The problem is who is our life saver?"said Sasuke

He turned towards the area where the kunai's came flying from and then saw a figure move

"strange" he thought to him-self

"Hello?Sasuke-Teme are you there?"Said Naruto waving his hands in front of his face

"Ahh,yeah"said Sasuke

"Lets go back I think it is dangerous to be here now"said Shikamaru

"I'll have to agree with you"said Neji

They left and went back home.

"Fugaku-sama,there were to problems today first Orochimaru attacked but no worries everyone was fine also they went to a club and then all the girls had almost got shoot with a gun but the boys tried to block it and then I buried thm alive"said Sakura

"You really are one cruel ninja that we all taught"said Fugaku with a light kind smile

Then a knock on the door came

"Come in"

"Hey father we got some news about Oro-"

"Oh,did I interuppted with anything?"said Itachi

"FATHER!"yelled Sasuke

"Yes?"

"Okay,what is happening I got attacked twice and I know that our teacher is an anbu!"said Sasuke

"Foolish little brother you are still weak"said Itachi

"What are you talking about anbu as a teahcer?"said Fugaku

"Fugaku-sama I will be taking my leave"Said Sakura

"No I need you to stay it is about you know who Haruno"said Itachi

"Yes"said Sakura

"Who the Hell is she dad?"said Sauke pissed off

"She is an anbu what do you need?"said Fugaku

"Okay,as I said I know my teacher is an anbu"said Sasuke

"What do you mean"

"Don't play dumb father I got evidence!"said Sasuke

"Show me then"

He showed him a video tape of the attack

"Does anyone else know?"

"Yeah the whole class"said Sasuke

"I will tell you the truth at the masquerade in two weeks"

"I am leaving "said Sasuke

"We found one of Orochimaru's hideout and we researched the lab and we found 3 test tubes and 5 dead bodies we investigated it and we found a potion recipe also the 5 dead people had cuts that looks like words but we are not sure what it says"said Itachi

"Very well you may leave and also give Sakura the adress so she can investigate"said Fugaku

"Hai father"said Itachi

"Here you go Haruno"said Itachi

* * *

Well done this too!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 : The meeting**_

Sakura went to the address that Itachi gave her and started to re-investigate,she found nothing she walked into the anbu's hideout.

"Fugaku-sama I could not find anything"said Sakura

"Okay I will get my wife to find you a dress and a mask for that masquerade you shall be introduced to your class and I will tell them the truth"said Fugaku

"Thank you Fugaku-sama and sorry for the trouble of having your wife finding me a dress"said Sakura

"I will call her and tell her just go to this address"said Fugaku giving her the address of his house

"Thank you I will take my leave"said Sakura transporting to his house

Sakura went up the steps of the mansion and rang the doorbell

A beautiful women answered the door

"You must be the girl that my husband was talking about please come in"said Mikoto

"Hi,I am Sakura Haruno"

"Mikoto Uchiha happy to meet you"

Mikoto took her arm and lead her up the stairs

"This is Kushina she will be helping us choosing a dress for you to wear"said Mikoto

"I picked out a dress already but not sure if it will look good"said Kushina

"Try this on"said Mikoto

It was a white strapless dress that was slightly puffy at the bottom and it had a bow at the top corner

"Oh,my that looks so beautiful on you"said Kushina

"You look just like your mother!"said Mikoto

"Thank you and I am sorry for troubling you and Kushina-sama"said Sakura

"Oh,drop the formal just call us Mikoto-san and Kushina-san or call us just by our first name"said Kushina

"But,you are Minato and fugaku-sama's wives"said Sakura

"Don't worry about that"said Mikoto

"What was my mom like when she was my age?"asked Sakura

"She was a really nice best friend that anyone could ever have she would always stick up for us when someone picked on us"said Kushina and Mikoto

"Mom!,where did you put my-"said Sasuke walking through the door embarrassed

"Sasuke-chan go put some pants on no one wants to see your tomato boxers"said Mikoto

"Yo,Haruno what are you doing here?"asked Itachi

"Bro,you know her?"said Sasuke

"Yeah,she is my co-worker"said Itachi

"She's an anbu?"said Sasuke

"Yep she was trained under your friends fathers,why you like her?"said Itachi smirking

"Is she strong?"said Sasuke

"Just wait you'll find out your answers soon"said Itachi

"Thank you very much Mikoto and Kushina-san I appreciate you helping me find a dress to wear and telling me about my mother"said Sakura

"Just walk straight across the hall and the washroom is there you can change"said Mikoto

"Thank you very much"said Sakura

She walked across the hall and changed into jean shorts and a black spaghetti strap tan-top

"Hey,Sakura would you like to eat dinner with us?"said Itachi

"Yeah that is a great idea Sakura you should eat dinner with us I am sure that Sasu-chan would like you to join"said Mikoto

"No it's okay I have troubled you enough"said Sakura

"No,I insist you must eat with us"said Fugaku

"Fugaku-sama"said Sakura

"It's an order"said Fugaku having a light smile

"Yes,sir"said Sakura bowing to him

"Mom as I was saying can Naruto come over to eat?"asked Sasuke

"Put some pants on our guest is still here and Yes!"said Mikoto

"Nice first impression bro"said Itachi smirking

"Shut up!"said Sasuke

"Dinner is ready"said Mikoto

Sasuke ran up the stairs and changed into jeans and a navy plain t-shirt

"Well bro you look better"said Itachi

"hnnnn"said Sasuke

DING DONG

"I'll get it"said Sasuke

"Yo!Sasuke"said Naruto

"Yo"said Sasuke

"Sasuke who is she?"said Naruto blushing

"I am Sakura Haruno"said Sakura

"Hmmm,are you related to Misako-sensei?"said Naruto

"N-no"said Sakura

"You studdered"said Sasuke

"Fine,I am her sister"said Sakura

"I see"said Naruto

"Oh,hi Naruto it is nice to have you here"said Mikoto

"Naruto!"said Kushina

"Ohh,mom what are you doing here?"said Naruto

"Just hanging out with my BFF"said Kushina

"Are we gonna eat or talk?"said Itachi

"Oh sorry Ita-chan"said Mikoto

"Sakura sit over here!"said Naruto

"Sorry but I got a spot for her over here please sit"said Itachi

"Yeah Uchiha-san"said Sakura

"Just call me Ita-**KUN**"said Itachi smirking

"Okay,Uchiha-**KUN**"said Sakura smirking back at him

"Okay,lets eat!"said Naruto

"Manner's Naru-chan"said Kushina

"Yeah yeah "said Naruto rolling his eyes

When the were about to eat the alarm system went on

"We have an intruder"said Fugaku looking at Sakura

"Hai Fugaku-sama"said Sakura

"What is she doing? she is gonna kill herself"said Naruto

"She will be fine"said Kushina

Then Sakura disappeared and then reappeared at the door everyone was looking at her

She took out a kunai from her hidden weapen holder and then appeared in front of Mikoto and then started to throw shurikens and then the person a bunch of people appeared surrounding killed them all in a second she killed all from her speed.

"Sakura-chan are you okay?"asked Mikoto

"Nope I am fine but the important thing is are you okay?"said Sakura

"Yes I am fine but your bleeding"said Mikoto

"No this is just a scratch"said Sakura

"Scratch? Your whole arm is practically bleeding"said Kushina

"No trust me Sakura can heal it"said Itachi

Then Sakura stopped the bleeding and then used her medical power and healed herself

"See?"said Itachi smirking

Then shurikens started flying towards Sakura and she caught it all with her fingers

"To easy"said Sakura

"Wow Sakura you are amazing!"said Naruto

"Thanks"said Sakura

"What are we gonna do now?"asked Kushina

"Oh,mom why was Sakura here in the first place?"asked Sasuke

"Your father asked me to find a dress for her at the masquerade"said Mikoto

"Speaking of dress where did you get it?"asked Sakura

"We did not get it"said Kushina

"It was your mother's favourite dress"said Mikoto

"Really?"

"Yep"said Fugaku

"Oh,I forgot about it you need the gloves and your mask"said Mikoto

"Oh,yeah"said Kushina

"Why don't we have Sakura where the dress"said Itachi smirking

"Oh,great Idea Ita-chan"said Mikoto

"Well if that's okay with Sakura"said Kushina looking at her

"If you want me to I will"said Sakura

"Lets go then"said Kushina dragging Mikoto and Sakura up the stairs

"So here is the dress and also the mask and gloves and the ring she wore with it"said Mikoto

Sakura changed into the dress she wore the white gloves that went up to her elbows and a sliver ring with a beautiful diamond and a silver mask

"She looks like her mother"said Kushina

"It matches her perfectly and the eyes are the most beautiful thing"said Mikoto

"Miko-chan you are embarrasing her"said Kushina

"Oh,sorry 'bout that Sakura"said Mikoto

"Okay,lets show them"said Kushina

They walked down the stairs and then everyone had there eyes on her

Sakura's face was slightly pink

"Saku-chan you look look amazing!"said Naruto

"Good job Mikoto and Kushina "said Fugaku

"Well we have a week till the masquerade"said Kushina

"Oh,have you prepared everything already Fugaku-kun?"said Mikoto

"Yes I did Miko-chan"said Fugaku

"It's getting late Sakura I will drive you home"said Itachi

"You sure?"asked Sakura

"Yeah just go change"said Itachi

"Okay"said Sakura

After Sakura went up the stairs to change she went back down stairs

"Thank you very much for the dinner and helping with the dress and stuff"said Sakura

"No problem if you need anything you can always come to me"said Mikoto

"And if you have anything you can also come to me it is anything for my bff's daughter"said Kushina

"Thank you"said Sakura

"Fugaku-sama thank you very much"said Sakura

"Bye Sasuke and Naruto"

"Bye Sakura-chan"

"Hn"

"Lets go Ita-**KUN**"said Sakura

"Lets go"said Itachi

They got into the car and Itachi drove her to her house

"Thanks Itachi I owe you one"

"Then to repay let me be the first to have the dance with you at the masquerade"said Itachi

"Of course I will after all I do like you"said Sakura

"You know when do you plan on telling anyone we are together"said Itachi

"I dunno"said Sakura she walked in her mansion leaving Itachi blank

"That trickster"

Itachi drove home and walked to his room and then got stopped half-way by...Sasuke

"Itachi are you and Sakura dating?"asked Sasuke

"Maybe"Then Itachi left Sasuke

He walked into his room and then he heard a knock on his door

"Come in"said Itachi

"Ita-chan I have a question"said Mikoto

"What is it mother?"

"What is your relationship with Hoshina Sakura?"

"Well can you keep a secret?"

"Of course Ita-chan"  
Sasuke was walking towards the kitchen when he over heard his conversation so he hid by the wall

"Well my relationship with Sakura is a secret but we are dating but we will tell everyone after Sakura avenges her mother"said Itachi

"I will support your relationship plus I would love to be actual step-sisters with Misako-chan even though it is to late but it still counts!"said Mikoto

"Mom slow down she is 16 mom it is too early to get married"

"Fine,oh did you find a suit and a mask to wear yet?"

"Yeah"said Itachi

"Well I am gonna go and check up on Sasuke"said Mikoto

"No worries he is by that wall"said Itachi

"Oh so you noticed"said Sasuke walking out from where he was hiding

"Sasuke Go put on some pants!"said Mikoto

"This is home it is not like anyone is gonna walk in"said Sasuke

Then Itachi got a text

_Yo!Ita-kun I coming over in 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,_

*poof*

"Yo! Itachi I got some important info on-"

"Sorry was I interrupting anything?"asked Sakura

"You are so way off Sasu-chan some one came over"said Mikoto

"Nope"said Itachi to Sakura

"Okay you know about the investigation on the case you are currently solving the dead bodies it says "I am targeting Mikoto Uchiha"said Sakura

"Okay I will report it to my father you should also come with me"said Itachi

"Sure!"said Sakura

Then Sakura faces towards Sasuke

"Oh,sorry I didn't see you there"said Sakura then brushing past him with Itachi

"Ita-kun does he always wearing boxers only inside the house?"

"Unfortunatly yeah"

Itachi knocked on his father's door and walked in with Sakura

"Oh,Sakura what brings you here?"

"She helped solve the case they are targeting mom"said Itachi

"Okay,I wll get someone to watch her at all time"said Fugaku

"You may leave"said Fugaku

"Yes father/sir"said Sakura and Itachi

* * *

Thats the third chapter completed please review


End file.
